<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blood Traitor and the Pureblood by MadHatterBri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018278">The Blood Traitor and the Pureblood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBri/pseuds/MadHatterBri'>MadHatterBri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Death, F/M, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBri/pseuds/MadHatterBri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Brooke used to date until she left him behind afraid of the man he was becoming. Now she is an Auror and is captured and held in Malfoy Manor. Proving to be the spineless creature she accused of him she is tortured for information. Brooke waits to see if the man she once loved will ever redeem himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Captured Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good evening my lovelies. Still getting used to this site and moving all my work from other sites to here. Please give constructive criticism by comments or kudos. I will be working on my other stories once everything is moved. Thanks for stopping by.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke Hart sat down on the wooden stool in her small flat and crossed her arms. She just wrapped up another day of questioning possible witnesses and once again it went nowhere. She pushed her slender fingers through her long red hair and let out another exasperated sigh. A nervous habit she had recently picked up do the stressful times that had currently befallen the wizarding world. Voldemort was back in full power after a short period of peace. Harry Potter, their only source of victory, had not been seen or heard from for a couple of weeks. She bit her lip wondering if he was still alive. Without the Chosen One, the whole world, wizarding and muggle, would be in grave danger.</p><p>She knew she would be one of the first to die after the golden trio. She was an Auror and worked for the intelligence department in the Ministry of Magic. Once the ministry was taken over by his supporters, she went into hiding. She was a pureblood and her parents disowned her a long time ago. A Slytherin who is an Auror, how embarrassing to any pureblood family. The redhead yawned and stood up walking towards the wooden closet to hang up her cloak. Tomorrow was another day to try and gather more information from the locals around town. Brooke wondered where the people of this family member. Maybe they were somewhere nice getting a tan on the beach or skiing. Either way, she was pleased by their departure so she would have a place to lay her head for the night.</p><p>The wind started to howl outside as she walked to the bedroom. Brooke never went after the big fancy homes she saw around London. The simpler the house meant the snatchers would not go snooping around in it trying to find her. The woman shivered and snuggled into her sweatshirt careful to not go by any windows. A wizard or witch that walked by could easily report her to the snatchers or death eaters. Brooke grabbed her wand and pointed towards the small fireplace. A quick spell and a fire slowly started in the fireplace. She sighed softly wondering the likelihood of her getting into this mess. Maybe if she had decided to be a death eater with her family none of this would be happening.</p><p>Her fingers moved to her neck and touched a cold chain. Her fingers slid down the cool metal. A heart shaped locket suddenly hit the soft skin between the top of her cleavage and the beginning of her neck. She reached the cold medal around her neck and closed her eyes. Charlotte could still remember the day they broke up. Their views were too different. She believed all people were equal and he was starting to become too much like his father. Once Voldemort came back and his father was sent to jail he was never the same. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about him.</p><p>Creak!</p><p>She stood up upon hearing the wooden floor behind her creak like someone was behind her. Panicked, she stood up and walked out of the door. She whispered a spell and a light emitted from the tip of her wand. No one could be seen. Satisfied that no one was in the house she went back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and lifted her leg up to take her shoes off. She tossed off the left shoe and then the right shoe shortly afterward. The noise ceased from the shoes and she sighed once more starting to relax. Her eyes started to get heavy. The woman slowly laid back on the bed. The floor creaked once more and she swore she heard cursing. She sat up to look at the mirror and she noticed a figure in a black cloak standing in the bedroom doorway. Their wand was out in front of them pointing at her. She nearly screamed and turned around to see the cloaked figure no longer behind her.</p><p>Her heart started to pound wildly as she could clearly hear it in her ears. Charlotte tried to keep calm as she turned on her heel and looked in the mirror once more. The figure did not show back up, so she figured it was all in her imagination. The second war was starting to have a huge effect on her mentally. She suddenly heard a crash in the living room. She walked to the door and turned on the light no longer using her wand with limited light. Two snatchers, Scabior and Fenrir Greyback stared at her. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked and slowly started to back away from them. While backing up she bumped into something or someone. She turned around and screamed as the figure suddenly placed his right hand on the back of her head. The figure grabbed a fistful of her red hair. Their left hand swiftly moved and placed it around her mouth to silence her. The quick-thinking redhead moved to try and grab her wand from the inside of her jeans pocket. Her arms were suddenly grabbed as soon as one of the trespassers knew what she was doing.</p><p>"Ah!" she screamed in pain as the figure pressed roughly on her wrist causing her to drop the wand to the floor. The man that had a hold of her hair let go allowing the man holding her arms to have complete control of her body. Her captor leaned in and started to smell her. She tried to move away and his right arm suddenly shot up grabbing her chin roughly. He leaned in and started to sniff her hair and chuckled in her ear.</p><p>"I can smell fear... It smells so... intoxicating," Fenrir Greyback teased the woman and smiled even wider. She tried to move yet the man brought her face closer and slowly licked her cheek. She nearly vomited as she tried to get away from him once more. Scabior growled and punched her stomach. She suddenly fell to the floor doubling over in pain. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she gritted her teeth. Scabior picked up her wand and smiled. He had her wand in his right hand tapping it against the palm of his left hand.</p><p>"You shall not be needing this anymore," he smiled and snapped the wand in two. She flinched at the crack as the man dropped the now-useless piece of wood in front of her. Brooke looked at the three men that surrounded her. How did they find her? No one knew her true identity around here. She made sure to wipe their memory just in case she slipped up during her investigations.</p><p>"We must bring her back alive," the cloaked figure told Scabior and Greyback.</p><p>"Give me five minutes with her in that lovely bedroom of hers and she might be at Malfoy Manor alive but certainly no promises," Greyback laughed wickedly. Scabior immediately looked at him with a demeanor of disgust.</p><p>"We must bring her back to the manor at once. We are already late," Scabior growled and looked at the woman. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her roughly by her hair. She whimpered in pain and slowly stood up to alleviate the pain of him pulling on her hair.</p><p>"And now off to Malfoy Manor," he smiled and the group of four suddenly apparated out of the house. They suddenly appeared at the gates before Malfoy Manor. Tears begged to fall as she looked at the home that held so many memories. She didn't know what to expect being surrounded by the three men. Greyback continued to whisper vulgar things that he wanted to do to her. Brooke gulped as she could see the front door open and close. Her stomach started to get butterflies in it. This is what used to keep her up at night. The fear of one day being caught by these people and being tortured was now real.</p><p>A black-haired woman walked impatiently at the gate wondering why she was alerted of a visitor. She suddenly had a sick smile on her face once she saw the young Auror standing in front of her. A wicked laugh suddenly erupted from her lips as if she had heard the most enjoyable joke. The laugh caused Brooke's spine to shiver as she was suddenly pressed forcefully against the fence.</p><p>"We finally nabbed her in a muggle's house. She didn't know what was coming to her," the man laughed wickedly as Brooke closed her eyes. She didn't want to see nor hear any more of this. She was in a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. All of the training and she was going to die at the hands of a crazed lunatic.</p><p>"Don't look so glum, dear. The Dark Lord is dying to meet you," she laughed once more and opened the gate allowing her and her three captors to be let in. The woman continued to laugh to herself and twirl around like a small child on Christmas. They walked through the front door. They continued to walk until suddenly they were in a big room. She immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy amongst the people in the room. Azkaban seemed to have been hell on him. He looked years older and more desperate than ever to please the Dark Lord. Narcissa Malfoy stood at the corner with her arms crossed. </p><p>"Now tell us where the rest of your friends are and you might be able to still be alive until morning," Bellatrix growled as she circled around Brooke like a shark. Her black dress followed behind her. Bellatrix suddenly stopped and started to tap her foot impatiently.</p><p>"You dare not answer my question you filthy blood traitor?" she screamed making sure to put emphasis on the words dare and blood traitor. The nineteen-year-old remained quiet and stared at the ground. Bellatrix giggled softly and pointed her wand at her. The victim immediately braced herself for whatever was coming. She grabbed her locket that seemed to be burning against her skin. Bellatrix stopped immediately noticing the sudden movement for the locket.</p><p>"You think this worthless jewelry is going to protect you from the cruciatus curse?" she asked with a laugh. She quickly moved towards her, the high heels clunking on the ground. Bellatrix grabbed her hand roughly and shoved it away from the locket.</p><p>"No, don't," she begged. Bellatrix smiled suddenly ripped it from around her neck. She ripped open the heart-shaped locket after looking at it with disgust.</p><p>"Young love," she laughed and stopped as she saw the couple in the locket laughing and cuddling with each other. Her hands started to shake as she suddenly threw the locket to the ground and turned to her brother in law.</p><p>"Get Draco down here this instant!" she hissed as Lucius immediately nodded and ran to get his only son. </p><p>"Sister, what is wrong?" Narcissa asked picking up the locket on the ground. Her eyes widened upon seeing her son and his ex-girlfriend in the locket. Narcissa looked at Brooke with a sympathetic look. The prisoner remained still as Bellatrix looked at her with a crooked smile.</p><p>"My nephew dated an Auror..." she spat in disgust on the floor. Bellatrix waited for her nephew to walk in the room. She spoke with hatred at the thought of her precious nephew being with a blood traitor. He had to be thinking with something else to ever want to do that. The double doors suddenly opened showing a confused Draco. His father following behind him with his head down.</p><p>"Draco, sweetie, I have someone for you to meet," she smiled and waved him closer to her. He nodded and slowly made his way over to his deranged aunt. Brooke continued to look down. By this point, she was on her knees from the curses someone was whispering to her. Bellatrix was in front of the woman and smiled.</p><p>"Do you recognize her?" Bellatrix asked and suddenly moved out of the way of the woman. Brooke didn't move as her red hair blocked her face. Bellatrix growled in annoyance and grabbed Brooke's hair forcing her to look at Draco. Draco tried to keep his emotions down as he stared at the woman he once confessed to loving. His Brooke was now on her knees looking at him. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she whimpered and tried to move away from the woman pulling her hair.</p><p>"Did you...share relations... with this filth?" she asked with disgust and shook her hand angrily causing the red head's head to shake. Draco didn't know what to tell them. She was two years older than him and they had a thing when he was in the fifth year and she was in her seventh. Well, it was more than a thing. The time they had was magical until he started getting more into the dark magic. Brooke noticed he was becoming more like his father and Voldemort. She broke it off, but apparently, she wasn't over him.</p><p>Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. He now had to persuade his family that this wasn't the girl who once held his heart and then crushed it to tiny pieces. The woman who brought out the good in him until the dark took control of his heart. Oh, how she would be so disappointed in him if she could find out what he had done.</p><p>"This must be a woman that was obsessed with me in school. Nothing more or less," he shrugged it off and Bellatrix smiled. She knew her precious nephew would never commit such a travesty as going behind his family's back to date a blood traitor.</p><p>"Perfect, well then, answer my questions, girl, if you know what is good for you," she growled and shoved her head to the front of her body. Brooke remained quiet as she closed her eyes. Bellatrix smiled and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Crucio!" she screamed and smiled. Brooke's screams filled the room followed by Bellatrix's laughter as she made sure to keep her wand pointed to her. Draco took a step back watching Brooke's body squirm around in agony. There was nothing he could do now, but watch her getting tortured by his sick aunt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke hallucinates the worst night of her life where she sees her unraveling.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics is the hallucination. I am sorry if this causes anyone confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say the mind zones out when someone experiences extreme pain. The mind is trying to disconnect from the body. After a while, the pain will cause a person to slip into a hallucination. The person will be so wrapped up in the hallucination that they will think it is real. </p><p>
  <i>"Come along, Brooke. We can't be late for the meeting," her mother called from the bottom of the stair step.  Brooke groaned softly rolling out of bed. Her mother always did this inspection before a meeting. She walked downstairs and towards her mother. Her mother started to circle her sixteen-year-old daughter like a hunter would a wounded animal. Brooke stood still awaiting the results of the inspection. Brooke's blonde hair tied up in a tight bun. Her blue dress really brought out the color of her eyes. Her mother made sure to get the best of the best for her only child. The Dark Lord was back and now his "loyal" followers had to prove how they stayed loyal to his cause. A lot of them hadn't been loyal. With his downfall went their skewed views of an only pureblood wizarding world. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her parents didn't appear at Little Hangleton graveyard the night the Dark Lord was reborn. The Crabbes, Goyles, and Lucius Malfoy made an appearance to show their allegiance. He now questioned the Harts' allegiance to him. Brooke's parents had simply tried to forget about him after his downfall. Brooke was a toddler when the Dark Lord went down and neither of them wanted to lose any time with her. The only way her father avoided jail time was by telling the ministry about the lowly death eaters. They were never careless enough to incriminate anyone in higher standing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You look beautiful, my Aphrodite," she smiled and touched her cheek affectionately. She cupped her daughter's face being sure to not mess up the makeup. Brooke gulped. Her mother only complimented her when she knew something was wrong. </i>

</p><p>
<i> "Mom, what is wro-"  Loud footsteps distracted the mother and daughter. Her father suddenly stood by the house with a small smile. A suit covered his tall frame. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Both of my women look lovely tonight. Let us get to Malfoy Manor before we are late. We don't need to get in any more trouble," he smiled and walked over to the fireplace. His wife noticeably wincing at the world trouble. He grabbed the floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. He smiled at his family and winked at them. "See you soon, dears,"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Malfoy Manor," he called out and threw the powder at his feet. A green flame engulfed her father and soon he was gone. Brooke's mother smiled frigidly and walked to the fireplace. She repeated the actions of her husband and was soon gone. Brooke was now in the house by herself. Her eyes started to water as she bit her lip. A lot had happened during her sixth year at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord, the wizard that everyone feared, was back. Her father being a death eater was not helpful in all this. He openly boasted about the Dark Lord coming back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"The Dark Lord is back!"</i>
</p><p> 
<i>"Long live the Dark Lord!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another innocent life claimed by the Dark Lord's hatred. Brooke shook her head and tried to pretend to be the Slytherin she was born to be. The death eater she was destined to be. She grabbed the powder and straightened her back. What was going to happen in this meeting? Her heart ached and she wondered what was going to happen in her seventh year at school. Her last year was sure to be a mess. Ever since Harry Potter joined Hogwarts, the school had never been the same.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Malfoy Manor!" she called and threw down the powder towards her feet. Her body started to spin as she groaned feeling the pain of being teleported to Malfoy Manor. Green lights and flames started to circle her body. By the time she made it to the house, her body felt like it had just been pulled from every end. She groaned and dusted herself off. She bit her lip as she wondered how she was going to get down. The bars around the fireplace were quite tall and she had foolishly decided to wear high heels. She was barely stable on her own feet let alone being hoisted higher.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Need help?" a voice startled her. The scared teenager jumped in the fireplace before settling back down. She looked down at her high heels and back at him. Silently cursing her small height she agreed to accept his help with a nod. The teenager in front of her was younger than her by at least two years. He was significantly taller than her. His blonde hair and grey eyes were the two features that attracted her attention before.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, Malfoy," she was appreciative of this Draco. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the fireplace. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her over the bars bringing her down safely on the ground. His strong hands stayed on her waist.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I believe I have told you to call me Draco, Brooke," he playfully scolded her. Brooke always played the idea that she had a crush on him. Well, not school Draco, but Malfoy Manor Draco. At his home, he was always gentle. He was smart, handsome, and treated her like a gentleman should treat a woman when he wasn't at school. There he needed to show off his power and wealth. Brooke opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She suddenly closed her mouth and nodded. He smirked triumphantly and started to walk towards the people talking on the other side of the door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Draco, I am worried about my parents," she confessed and looked at the ground embarrassed. Fear was such an unflattering emotion. Her parents made sure to instill that in her every day. No Hart ever feared anything. They faced anything and everything coming their way with grace.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Don't worry. The Dark Lord wasn't too hard on my father," he assured her. 
</i> </p><p>
<i>"But your father showed up that night at the graveyard," she pointed it. Draco shook his head. </i></p><p>
<i>"And? He hasn't even bothered to try to bring him back," he whispered to her while looking around. "Now everyone is on high alert to make up for it,"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The blonde forced a fake smile and followed him to the dining hall. He knew most of them were not as loyal to him as when he first took power. They pretty much went their own separate ways and left him in his weak state. He was gone for thirteen years or so. No way he could hold a grudge. No one could stay loyal that long. She noticed he was holding the door open for her. She quickly walked towards the door. The butterflies in her stomach making her feel sick. Brooke noticed that her mother was sitting alone. A look of horror on her face. She appeared to want to burst into tears at any second. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, Mr. Ma-Draco," she spoke quickly watching her mother carefully. She scurried off to the empty seat next to her mother and sat down. The long black table had quite a few empty chairs. Past wizards and witches that died or were stuck in Azkaban were unable to make it tonight. Nervous witches and wizards sat around the table. Brooke stared down at the table unable to take the tension in the room. It was unsettling. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The room was quiet. A pin drop could be heard clear across the room if one were to drop. Brooke felt like she was being watched. She looked up to see Draco staring at her. His father was whispering something in his ear while his mother looked around nervously. A loud pop caused everyone to be silent as Brooke's face suddenly turned white. The man known as Peter Pettigrew stood before the audience. Brooke immediately noticed his silver hand. A gift from the Dark Lord no doubt. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The door suddenly opened causing a cold chill to go through the room. She felt like she was about to pass out. The Dark Lord has finally made his appearance. He slowly walked towards the table with a look of disgust on his face. The death eaters looked down at the table as he took a seat in front of the other criminals. Brooke stared in front of her as she waited for him to talk.

"You all dare to sit with me at the same table as if you all didn't betray me," he hissed as his snake, Nagini, slithered up the chair to be with his master. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Only a couple of you came the night I sent out the call," he spoke just loud enough for everyone to hear what he had to say. Her mother grabbed her daughter's hand nervously and stroked it with her thumb. The Dark Lord stood up and started to walk around the table. The room suddenly became tense.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I thought you all were loyal to me, but clearly, I was wrong. I think I should show you my power is still as good as it was all those years ago," he smiled and turned towards the double doors. He lifted his hand and suddenly a man floated in the room. He was badly beaten and could barely tell what was going on. Brooke gasped upon seeing her father being floated into the room. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Help me," her father begged weakly as Brooke's mouth dropped open. No sounds came out. She couldn't scream is what as if someone placed a silencing spell on her.  Tears poured down her cheeks hitting the table. The Dark Lord smiled and moved his arm so the man slowly started to move towards the table. The rest of the Death Eaters looked on in fear. The man continued to plead for his life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I can take down any one of you with the drop of a hat," the Dark Lord spoke over the man's pleas for help. He stood in front of the table and noticed his Death Eaters were not looking up. At least, none of them were going to get injured, they hoped.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Crucio!" he called out and her father started to yell in pain as his body thrashed around. Brooke closed her eyes tighter as she clenched her teeth. The man continued to scream for what seemed like forever before the Dark Lord took the curse off of him. Brooke sighed in relief thinking it was all over. Her father was now unconscious and laying on the table. The Dark Lord started to walk around the table examining each one of them yet paid attention to Brooke and her mother.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I hope that this will serve as a lesson that I am still the same that I was all those years ago," he continued to walk around the table. His want pointed at her father once more. "Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit her father. His chest stopped rising and fell almost immediately. Her mother let out a sob holding her daughter close. The women hugged. Cries of anguish now flowing freely between the two women. The Dark Lord walked away from the table as Nagini followed behind her master. She rose up into his hand and they quickly apparated away leaving behind an unsettling sadness. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Brooke pried herself away from her mother's grasp. She needed to get out of there immediately. The death eaters stared at them unable to comprehend the events that took place. Her father's lifeless body laid on the table for all of them to see. No longer able to stomach any of this she stood up and ran towards the doors to go back home. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Brooke! Get back here!" her mother called for her in desperation. She lost her husband and couldn't bear the thought of being alone. The doors closed behind her signaling an end from all the conversation in the room. Her legs carried her in front of the fireplace, but before she could leave she collapsed onto her knees. The low glow from the fire heated her face. She bent over and hid her face in her hands. Two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her. She was suddenly hoisted up as she looked away from the person. Brooke felt so embarrassed. Her heart ached as she started to calm down. She felt safe in the man's arms. His aroma smelled familiar and she quickly turned to see Draco looking at her. She started to cry once more as he sighed softly. Draco was accustomed to the sad things that Dark Lord caused by now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"My father, Draco. My father is...," she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. His hand slowly rose up as he wiped off the tears with his thumb. She looked at him and started to calm down. Those grey eyes encapturing her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"What if they do this to me one day? What if I don't please him and he attempts to hurt me or worse?" she asked and she noticed a difference in him. His face suddenly appeared white.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He would never..." he was cut off by a frantic Brooke.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You don't know that. He tortured and killed my dad in front of my mother and me," she tried to explain as she shook her head. Sobs wretched through her whole body. Draco placed his forehead on hers so their eyes were looking at each other. Brooke found herself looking deep into his eyes. His hands were suddenly around her neck as he stayed motionless. The fire's flames revealing his caring face to her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"He will not hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you," he whispered as she smiled softly. Her stomach started to have butterflies. The famous Draco Malfoy promised to protect her. He looked sincere in his promise. The world seemed to melt around them. He smiled as their noses and mouths were so close to each other.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I promise," he spoke softly as her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. Her world started to spin slowly as she blushed darkly. Draco smiled and suddenly stood up. Their lips were so close. He reached his hand for her to take and she smiled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, Draco," she was grateful for him. He smiled and they slowly leaned in. </i>
</p><p>Brooke groaned looking around the room. The pain was suddenly gone. She wondered if this was all a horrible nightmare. A laugh erupted in the room. The familiar black table appeared in her view where she witnessed her father's murder. </p><p>"Thinking about dear old dad?" Bellatrix asked walking over to her. "Crucio!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. T Is For Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bellatrix decides it is time to let everyone know that Brooke is a traitor... permanently.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been a little inspired lately.  They have all 8 movies on cable lately.Please keep in mind I wrote this a few years ago. I am doing light editing and even adding more. I apologize if things aren't smooth. 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain was unbearable. The feeling was of pure torture and anguish. How could anyone cause this much pain to an innocent human being? The pain was nothing like she had ever felt before. She could almost feel piercing hot knives slamming themselves into her skin, muscles, and even twisting into her bones. She couldn't imagine someone ever going through this sensation without losing a little of themselves. Was this what the Longbottoms felt when they met their cruel fate? Brooke wondered if she would even live long enough to make it to St. Mungo's. </p><p>Her muscles and bones felt like they were twisting against each other causing her muscles to tear. She could have sworn some of her muscles had disappeared from her body. She continued to convulse as Draco looked down in horror. His face tried to remain solid, but his eyes revealed his true feelings. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see the girl that tried so hard to change him get punished. Normally they would have killed the prisoner by now. No need to interrogate a spy. They normally didn't have any useful information since they were off the grid for so long. This was a punishment. A sick punishment for her still loving him.</p><p>All the times she tried to make him stand up against these types of situations and led to this. Her body contorted in different ways. Draco knew he could never do right especially now. He would be dead and his parents would certainly die. He couldn't do his pureblood ancestors. He was too proud. How much longer would his aunt torture the woman? He looked at his aunt's face. Her smile said everything he needed to know. Brooke was going to face every agonizing pain until she broke. His aunt loved breaking spies. Bellatrix smiled wickedly as she moved her wand so it was no longer pointing at the prisoner.</p><p>The screams suddenly stopped leaving the young witch panting on the ground. Her sobs filled the large room causing an echo. Small beads of sweat ran down her body causing her tears to become even saltier. Brooke rolled on her stomach continuing to gasp and breathe for air. The cool marble floor caressing her face. Hallucinations and real-life started to mix. In her delirious state, she started to crawl away from the deranged woman. Bellatrix continued to watch her with a smile. Her work of art reduced to groveling on the floor. She took a few steps following the auror for a bit.</p><p>"Where do you think you are going? No one here is going to protect you," she taunted and grabbed Brooke's right foot. Bellatrix laughed and slowly dragged her back, so she was once again in front of Draco. No fight left in her caused the woman to be carelessly dragged.</p><p>"Stop," she begged to try to move her leg to be back in her control. Bellatrix twisted her ankle roughly and she screamed once more. The ankle started to pound as she shook her head in pain. Brooke had tears in her eyes as she looked at Draco. His beautiful grey eyes showed so many of his emotions. His eyes were watery, yet his face was contorted trying to stomach watching this.</p><p>Her leg was forced down on the ground causing a loud thud to sound threw out the whole room. Brooke slowly moved her leg and stopped thinking she would run into the locket. She didn't want Bellatrix to be reminded of the precious metal. The only lifeline she once had when she faced problems in life. </p><p>
  <i> Her mother disowning her after her job as a worker for the Ministry of Magic</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her break up from Draco</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her new life as a runaway </i>
</p><p>Brooke gave a puzzled look. Where could the locket have gone? She didn't remember seeing Bellatrix grab the locket. Although, with how she was thrashing around, the elder witch could have picked it up. No way she could survive another torture session. A soft noise caused her to look in fear but noticed Draco's black pants coming into view. She groaned at the thought and slowly peered at the white-haired teenager once more. A silver chain barely hung out of his pants pocket. She stared at the silver chain.</p><p>"What are you looking at? Don't you dare look at my darling nephew!" a voice screamed. Lucius and Narcissa passed worried glances to each other but said nothing.</p><p>"Draco, come here darling," his mother cooed and Draco slowly walked over to his mother. Her arms wide taking him in a warm embrace. He slowly turned around and looked at the scene unraveling. Bellatrix kneeled down staring at Brooke. She grabbed her cheek roughly causing her to look at her. Bellatrix stared into her eyes as if trying to see her will to live. She tried to move from her grasp and Bellatrix slapped her across the face. A sharp yelp slipped past her lips.</p><p>"You dare try to escape me? You filthy blood traitor!" the crazy woman's voice echoed throughout the whole house. She whimpered and shook her head as Bellatrix suddenly smiled coming up with a wicked idea. Bellatrix's wand came into view once more.</p><p>"Remember when you owned one of these?" she goated. A gulp passed through to keep down her anger. Her wand was still in her safe house lying useless on the floor. She placed her wand between her fingers and smiled wider. Bright, crooked, yellow teeth were shown to the witch on the floor. Brooke remained on the ground slowly watching the woman's every move. Not knowing when she would finally be free from this torture. The wicked witch laughed and looked at her and then a column that hoisted the ceiling way up high. Brooke held her breath and waited to see what her next plan would be. She seemed to really be interested in the marble column. Bellatrix slowly walked towards the column and placed a hand against the cool marble. She tapped the marble with her wand a couple of times and nodded. A wicked sneer suddenly appeared and she turned around.</p><p>"I think I am going to give you a history lesson. My ancestors went through this and I am sure your ancestors did as well," Bellatrix smiled and suddenly pointed her wand at Brooke. Her body tensed. The manor started to move. Bellatrix was powerful, but not powerful enough to move the whole building. </p><p>"I just want to make sure that you listen to my history lesson. I fear they didn't teach the students properly at Hogwarts. Quite a shame really. This could have saved you from a lot of pain and your family a lot of embarrassment," Bellatrix loved seeing the woman hanging in the middle of the air. There was nothing she could do. The spy was going to die by her hands pretty soon and she knew it. A swift flick of the wand sent the girl to the column roughly. Her head hit against the marble causing whiplash and pounding to her head. Before she could register what happened, long brown ropes suddenly wrapped around her body. She screamed in fear and then all forms of movement stopped.</p><p>The ropes bounded her to the column. A rope was around her mouth to serve as a gag so she couldn't speak... or scream. The rope wrapped around her neck and down to her chest. Her arms were forced apart revealing the insides of her arms. The ropes passed over her stomach and bound her legs and feet. Her feet could no longer touch the cold ground. She looked at her wondering what she was going to do to her.</p><p>"Now on to that history lesson," the death eater smiled and cleared her throat. "Please save all questions for after. Our people have always been . . . punished by the filthy muggles for being different. The worse time was during the dark ages. Many of my ancestors were branded when they were lucky enough to not be burned at the stake. Or maybe it was unlucky? Would you like to know what they were branded with?" she asked leaning towards the tied up girl. Their noses almost touching. Brooke didn't know where she was going with this but knew it could not be good for her. </p><p>"They were branded with W for witch or wizard. Now we weren't the only people that would get branded of course. The gypsies would get a V since they were vagabonds. Brawlers would get an F to show a fighter. Now a slave that would run away would get an S on their little cheek," she smiled caressing Brooke's face before slapping it causing her skin to burn softly. A light red mark appeared on her cheek.</p><p>"Prisoners back then had no rights, like in your current situation my dear," she smiled. "They used a hot poker to leave the mark. We were seen as criminals even though we were born this way. My people, our people, were scarred but we continued to fight. My family never thought about turning against their own," Bellatrix grabbed the girl roughly by the neck staring into her eyes. Bellatrix walked around the room as if in search of something. Blue eyes followed the woman around the room. She wanted to make sure she could see where the deranged woman was heading. The woman started to curse and stalked over to a dresser. The first drawer she opened caused her great delight.</p><p>"Here we are," Bellatrix hoisted the dagger high and smiled at her reflection in the blade. She slowly started to walk towards her and Brooke started to struggle with her binds. Screams and begs from her covered mouth falling on deaf ears. She looked around the room desperate for someone to help her. Narcissa stared doe-eyed away from her sister. Lucius stared blankly. Draco's face contorted into fear. The knife was sharp and the hilt was black and green to show the Slytherin colors with pride. She grabbed the hilt and placed the blade against the tied up woman's face. Her blue eyes darted back to Bellatrix getting her full attention.</p><p>"You will find out that life isn't so easy for such a pretty...little...girl," she smiled and slid the knife away from her body. Blood slowly slid down Brooke's cheek eliciting a groan in response. A menacing look suddenly appeared on her face and she grabbed the knife causing a small cut by her wrist. The woman laughed as Brooke yelped. Warm red liquid ran down her wrist with a few drops landing on the floor.</p><p>"Traitor," she smiled and suddenly started to carve the word traitor into her arm. Brooke screamed in pain as the woman continued to make work on her arm. The feeling of the letters etching into her skin nearly throwing her over the edge. Tears poured down her cheeks as she tried to move once more. Bellatrix's loud laugh covered the muffled screams. Draco suddenly pushed away from his mother and left the room. A sob was thought to be heard when he left.</p><p>"A traitor is what you are and a traitor is what you forever will be known to be!" she screamed over the woman's screams and cries. Too much had happened to Brooke in one day. Darkness starting to cloud her vision. She wasn't going to be awake much longer. Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head.</p><p>"Weak! Wormtail, toss her in the dungeons!" Bellatrix ordered and continued to watch Brooke slip into a coma. The ropes suddenly disappeared causing her body to fall to the ground. Wormtail squeaked and walked to the woman slowly hoisting her above his shoulder. Wormtail walked down the stairs and muttered a spell for the door to open. He looked around the dungeon ensuring that no one was around the door. Mr. Ollivander and the blonde girl they kidnapped a few days ago were in the back. The male death eater walked to the side of the dungeon and dropped Brooke's body on the bench. He walked back to the door not even giving a second glance and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke's family buries her dearly departed father. Draco brings a little more comfort than expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good morning, day, or evening. Sorry for the delay. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>A single tear slid down Brooke's cheek followed by several more. The past week was pure agony. She assisted in the arrangements for her father's funeral with her mother. They started arguing with each other about it almost immediately. Brooke wanted to keep it simple. Her father's favorite colors were black and green. Black and green flowers would look nice surrounding his coffin and for everyone to place on his coffin as he was lowered to the ground. Her mother wanted to go all out. She wanted his funeral to last for an entire week. The new widower wanted to ensure that his legacy lived on forever. He left them enough income to survive, but Brooke felt a lavish funeral was useless. The wizard was dead. It was not like he could see the "celebration of life" anyway. Towards the middle of the week, they came to a sudden yet sad realization. They didn't plan for many mourners to attend his funeral. The wizarding world was mixed on how to react to his death. Death eaters ruled him a traitor to the cause. Several men and women in Azkaban blamed their downfall on him. On the "good" side, he was a death eater who wasn't worth mourning for even though he sacrificed himself for the betterment of the wizarding world. His death was one less evil to worry over. On the day of the funeral, about twenty people showed up and most were their family but even they were conflicted.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The funeral home managed to spell her father's face look peaceful instead of scared so they were able to gaze at him once more. He appeared to be sleeping. His eyes closed and his face completely relaxed. Brooke wondered what it was like to die. The thoughts that went through his mind. Did he know he was dying/dead?  The day before the funeral her mother slept in the same room as his coffin. She ordered the house elves to set the room up like their bedroom upstairs. In the end, the widower only had their pillow and blanket as she laid on the floor. Her mother kept the pillow close taking in his scent. This was going to be the last time they were in the same room together. The last time they were in the same room alive together would have been too painful for her to remember. 

Her uncle led the funeral. He praised his brother for being courageous and a good husband and father. Brooke sat next to her mother zoning out. When her mind wandered the pain was gone. Out of body out of mind was truly a comforting feel. Her mother continued to not allow her out of her sight. Except for last night they slept in the same room together and ate together. At first, Brooke was against all this unnecessary family time. She wanted to forget the events that caused her world to crumble. After a while, the teenager pitied her mother. Her father and she slept next to each other for nearly eighteen years. A beautiful melody dragged her back to reality. A witch stood at the front of the group of people and started singing Ave Maria. Her voice sounded beautiful. The song was so delicate. Her uncle dismissed the mourners to go to the family plot outside. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
"There is one last viewing of the body before he is placed in the Earth if you would like to see him... Once more," her mother whispered in her ear trying to keep from sobbing in her ear. Brooke stood up and walked to the coffin. People were starting to disappear from the living room and to their dining hall for a "celebration of life". Her mother slipped out of the room. Brooke was now alone with her father. Memories came pouring in. All the times they would play together or he would shop with her for school supplies. He often surprised his wife with flowers. He was a great father and husband. Now he was reduced to having his name smudged in the local papers. The man before her would never get to see her graduate, walk her down the aisle, or even see his future grandchildren. </i>

<i> "Oh, daddy. You deserved better," she confided in him. A pair of footsteps alerted her of a visitor. She turned to see Draco Malfoy. A somber look on his face. He dressed in all black. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>"Brooke...," He started and she turned to him immediately feeling guilty. Their almost kiss last week playing fresh in her mind. They weren't able to do it since her mother nearly caught them while going after her. He sent her letters throughout the week, but she hadn't been able to open a single one. The week was exhausting enough as it was. She experienced feelings she couldn't understand the last time they were together. Feelings that she should not have felt for someone going into their seventh years towards a fifth year. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>"Draco," she spoke softly. Brooke wiped away her tears and stared at her father's face once more to burn it to her memory. The fellow Slytherin stood next to her and placed his arm around her. The mourner cleared her throat trying to stop crying. Crying in front of Draco would definitely prove to be problematic in the future. He used people's weakness to hurt them. Although she wondered if she could experience anymore pain. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>"I'm sorry," he whispered. All fears of showing emotion managed to slip from her. In all her years at Hogwarts, she never heard a Slytherin show any sign of sympathy. She turned her head and wrapped him in a hug. Her face buried in his chest. Draco tensed. He was shocked by her actions yet wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. His face buried in her vanilla-scented hair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Her scent entrapped him. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>"He's gone. I don't know if I can see them lower him to the ground," she shook her head against his chest. The final acceptance of his departure from the living world would be burying him. </i>
</p><p>
    <i>"I will be here for you," he intertwined her fingers into his. His thumbs rubbed softly against her flesh. Her breath caught in her throat. A shiver ran down her spine. Strange emotions shot through her body. The situation felt wrong but he brought her so much comfort. </i>
</p><p> <i> "You will get through this and I will be there every step of the way," he promised. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked out towards the family plot. Brooke and Draco stood behind the group. His thumb rubbing her hand softly. Her uncles and cousins carried the coffin to his final resting place. </i> </p><p> <i> "Brooke, darling, come," her mother reached out and grabbed her other hand. Draco quickly let go as her mother led them to the coffin. As the coffin lowered into the ground the two women openly sobbed on one another. Her uncle continued to pray for the family until it was officially over. Her mother collapsed to the ground holding on to her daughter's hand. Black and green flowers were thrown down to the coffin. </i>

 The mourners left the house as the sun started to set. House elves started to clean the house. Her mother retired early once everyone left the house to get used to the "newfound loneliness". Brooke managed to slip away from her mother's grasp for the first time. She walked up the stairs and towards her room. Her body was drained from the heartache and crying. She opened her door and gasped seeing Draco Malfoy sitting on her bed.  </p><p>
  <i> "Brooke...," he stopped watching for her reaction. The candle flickering in her room showed his handsome features. His face appeared to look worried. A sight that she was sure she had never seen before. </i>
</p><p> <i> "Draco?" she asked and closed her door quickly behind her. The last thing she needed was her mother coming in to see a boy in her room. </i>  </p><p> <i> "I told you I will be here for you," he reminded her and patted the spot on the bed next to him. </i> </p><p> <i> "Draco if my mom comes in..." She warned and shuddered at the thought. </i> </p><p> <i> "She has been hitting the champagne pretty hard. Something tells me she is out like a light," he assured her. Brooke sighed in defeat and sat down on her bed next to him.</i> </p><p> <i>"You bed a seventh year. I can't wait for the bullying," she ran her fingers through her hair suddenly worried. Brooke turned to him. He pressed his forehead to hers. Their nose almost pressed together.  </i> </p><p>
  <i> "I am not going to hurt you," he attempted to assure her. His breath tickled her skin. Her breath caught in her throat. Her face burned brightly. He held her chin and pressed his lips to hers. &lt;\i&gt;</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco and Brooke appear to each other in a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco Malfoy was bent over on a sink in the bathroom with tears pouring down his cheeks. His arms placed on both of the sink's sides. He turned on the sink faucet to drown out the screams in his head. Not just any screams, her screams. The pureblood started to cup the water in his hands as he splashed his face. Salty tears mixed with the freshwater. The color in his face slowly starting to come back. Draco sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He would never be able to get those images out of his head. </p>
<p> Brooke had been thrashing, screaming, and crying before his crazy aunt "was bored with her". She had no wand to defend herself. She was so helpless and at the mercy of those in the room watching her downfall. He bit his lip as he stood up straight. His reflection staring back at him. He balled his fist and punched the mirror. Blood immediately poured from his injured hand. He couldn't stand to see his shame at the sight of him crying. Draco shook his head at the broken glass. A scared, broken little boy unfolded in front of him. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying. Fresh tears started to pour down. His face was completely red as he continued to wash his face with the water. Blood now poured down the sink's drain. He still couldn't keep the promise he made for her. He was just so weak and couldn't stand up against his family and stand up for his true beliefs. He turned off the water and started to attend to the cuts on his hand. </p>
<p>
  <i> You will prove it to her one day. . . </i>
</p>
<p>Darkness swept over Malfoy Manor as the inhabitants of the manor decided to turn in for bed. His parents went to bed ages ago leaving only him awake upstairs. The others were still on the lookout for Harry Potter and his friends. The Death Eaters and Snatchers had no idea how to acquire Harry Potter alive. Most of the criminals found themselves longing to kill the golden trio before the Dark Lord could lay his claim. The Dark Lord was growing impatient for having to wait so long. He had already waited a long time for the time to kill Harry Potter. Draco laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling. The manor was strangely quiet from the events of hours ago. He felt his eyelids start to get heavy. He muttered the spy's name and fell into a restless sleep. </p>
<p>
  <i> Draco's world was engulfed in darkness. Flashes of green light appeared around him. The motion starting to make him nauseous. He suddenly appeared in the Slytherin common room, but he was not alone. His eyes scanned the room and stopped upon seeing Brooke. He suddenly felt a heavy pressure on his chest. Her appearance looked horrid and he wondered if this was her appearance in the dungeon. Her face was tearstained. Her hair was messy and all over the place. Her arms wrapped around her stomach to hide the traitor on her arms. Her shirt was covered in blood, sweat, and tears. The fire in the fireplace casting a perfect light towards her face. He gulped and took a step towards her. The noise from his footstep drawing her attention to him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "Why? Why am I in the Slytherin common room with you?" She asked glaring at him. She was angry. He never saw her look so angry before even after the Dark Lord killed her father. His heart sank as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. This was not how he wanted the conversation between them to go. </i>
</p>
<p><i>"I wanted to see you. I am sor-" he sat on the couch across from her but he was suddenly interrupted. </i>

<i> "Enough, Draco. I want out of this dream and I want away from you forever," the spy could feel a fresh set of tears wanting to pour down her cheeks. The conflicted wizard's mouth dropped open and examined her face and body. Despite her appearance, she looked like a tired, broken angel. His tired and broken angel.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>"I am really sorry, Brooke. I am not the man you thought I was and the man you needed. I wanted to protect you, but I just can't," he tried to explain keeping his voice down. "They would have killed us,"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "I don't want your apology, Draco. You are still the same little boy I feared you always would be. I am going to die in the same place I witnessed my father get murdered," she suddenly came to the realization. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "They aren't going to kill you this quick. You have information that they want and they are trying to get you to spill it out," </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "Was that supposed to make me feel better? So I am just going to be tortured until I betray my friends? You can honestly just sit across from me and just casually mention that they will torture me until I betray my cause and then I will die?" She asked through gritted teeth. Draco moved to open his mouth yet didn't speak. Brooke looked down at the wound on her arm. Bellatrix's voice rang through her ears. Traitor. Even if they won this will forever scar her body. No one would want someone marked up. Thoughts of attempting to escape had crossed her mind but now she would be easily recognized. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I love you, Brooke," he whispered softly. Her head jolted up at his words. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "You can't seriously think that I will say it back to you. You don't love me, Draco. We were hormonal teenagers. We both were dealing with shit and unfortunately, my way of dealing with my problems was having you on top of me," she admitted. A dark blush appeared on her cheeks as she placed her face in her hands. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "Then why did you keep the locket I gave you?" He asked and placed the locket on the table between them. Brooke leaned over and watched as Draco and she kissed in the locket. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "Because I didn't realize until hours ago that loving you is a losing game. I can't do this anymore, Draco. I can't keep getting my hopes up to watch them fall," she removed her hands from her face. A single tear fell down her cheek. The world around them started to melt away. The green lights started to flash around them. "Goodbye forever, Draco Malfoy," </i>
</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy?" a voice asked causing Brooke to turn her head. Brooke immediately recognized that she was back in the dungeon. She turned her head to see the blonde witch staring at her cautiously. A soft sigh slipped past her lips. She must have been talking in her sleep. The loud footsteps coming from the stairs outside alerted her that Peter Pettigrew was coming downstairs.  </p>
<p>"Quiet down here. I bet your damn father will never post a bloody thing again!" the man growled shaking the door aggressively to show they would not be escaping from the dungeon. Brooke turned to the man and glared at him. She slowly sat up weakly leaning her body against the stone wall. Peter Pettigrew smiled seeing her awake.</p>
<p>"About time you are awake. Is this really the great Brooke Hart? Is this all they had to offer in a spy? A woman that passes out from a little torture? Lucky for you the Dark Lord is busy looking for Potter. I am sure he would be happy to kill you like he did your filthy father," he smirked watching for her reaction. "Apparently traitor runs in your blood and now all will know," he mocked her while pointing at his forearm. His forearm had the death eater mark while she had the word traitor. She couldn't come back with a retort. She was too weak and didn't want any more pain inflicted on her body. A smirk appeared on his lips loving the woman's submissiveness. </p>
<p> "You look so much prettier with that mouth of yours closed," He shook the door once more and walked upstairs leaving the two blonde witches. Luna looked up and started to move as if she was finding a way out.</p>
<p>"You won't find a way out of here. Even if you did if they catch you they will just kill you," Brooke informed the younger woman. Her fighting spirit took a major beating today. The Ravenclaw turned her attention to her.</p>
<p>"I am not looking for a way out. There are other creatures here that cause mischief. They are the nargles," she told Brooke causing her to groan inwardly. The girl didn't appear in the dungeon long and she was already losing her mind. </p>
<p>"My name is Luna Lovegood. What is your name?" she asked in a sweet voice. Brooke figured they must have had a few years between each other. She remembered the students in her house bullying her and hiding her things. </p>
<p>"Brooke Hart," she answered.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I am a spy for the cause. I was captured," she blinked at the questioning witch. Why else would she be here? Mr. Ollivander was starting to stir in his sleep. Brooke stood up and walked over to him. His older frail body was weak. He sat up slowly from his own accord. </p>
<p>"Any more nargles, my dear?" he asked and moved his head to rest against the stone wall. He slowly moved his head to look at Luna Lovegood. A bright smile appeared on the younger witch's face. Brooke inwardly groaned. They must have been losing it in here together. Any thoughts of escaping seemed to slip further and further away. </p>
<p>"I am afraid the nargles are everywhere," Luna whispered enough so only the three of them could hear her. The old man nodded slowly as he continued to lean against the wall. Bruises and open wounds riddled the old man's flesh. Brooke questioned how anyone could do these things to the kind old man. </p>
<p>"I don't remember what I told him. I think I told him things to make the pain stop," he admitted suddenly upon seeing Brooke's worried face. </p>
<p>
  <i>If they could do this to an old man, what were they going to do to her?</i>
</p>
<p>The three magical beings talked about the future to lift their spirits. A small ray of hope being clung on to by the three. Mr. Ollivander wanted to pass his wand shop to his children and retire to watch his grandchildren grow up. Luna wanted to be reunited with her father. Apparently, he was her only living parent. Once they stopped on Brooke she wasn't sure how to answer. She confessed that she wanted to return to her department in the Ministry of Magic and start a family. The two young witches noticed the old wizard was starting to fall asleep once more. Luna helped the man lay back down. </p>
<p>"We should follow suit and get to sleep. We can't do anything but wait and hope," Brooke advised and walked towards a bench that was in the back, yet close to the elderly man. Luna nodded and walked to the bench herself and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"I know what you are thinking and Harry will win this for us," Luna tried to reassure her. She had been wondering that more and more now. What if something happened to him? There were so many possibilities as to why he wouldn't make it to the end.</p>
<p>"Before today I always thought we would seal the deal soon but now I am not too sure," she confided in her listening to the old man snore. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Break Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke starts to realize little nuisances about Draco.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Draco was starting to act differently. His smile was starting to fade into a scowl, even when he was with her. The young Slytherin used to smile when she was with him. He would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Now the whispers were tainted with him constantly dismissing her. They used to have secret meetings to get away from school life. The young couple used to meet by the Black Lake to lay in the grass and talk about the future. Now, he would cancel their secret meetings without so much as an explanation. Her blonde-haired lover would stay awake late at night talking to his friends. A couple of times she would walk downstairs and his friends would hush midsentence. They all stared at her and remained silent until she left them. The uneasy feeling of loneliness started to crawl back into her life. She wasn't sure what to do with the circumstances that were happening around her. He was starting to become one of them. One of the people that they swore to never become. A death eater was slowly forming before her very eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was now a little after Christmas break. Dolores Umbridge was causing havoc towards everyone that was not a part of her snitch club including Brooke. Plenty of times she had run-ins with the crazy pink cat lady. Most of her infractions were along the lines of talking too much. Each time she tried to talk to Draco about her problems, she caught him not paying attention to her. He would be looking in space as if the wind would give him a better story than the one she had to say. The last straw came just after Christmas when Draco was now more distant than ever. Professor Snape gave her detention for talking during class. He wouldn't dare risk his house losing points for the acts of an insolent girl. He had her clean his classroom, a task that took four hours to complete. She tried to rush through it but ended up breaking some of the instruments. Naturally, the Potions professor was not very pleased which caused her to stay later. Brooke groaned yet kept her whining to a minimum. She still needed to study for her exams.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>At the end of their lovely session, Professor Snape handed her a note from him to be allowed back to the common room with no problems. The note ensured that none of the Head Boys or Head Girls would give her too much trouble. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and hide for a while. Her feet were dragging under her as she slowly walked inside the common room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The usual cool room touched her cheeks causing her to shiver. Winter always made this place so cold. Draco and she used to snuggle on the couch and hold each other. The fire would roar around them while they drank hot chocolate to stay warm. A now distant memory of their past burned her skull. She longed for those times to happen once more. She wanted to be told that everything was going to be all right. The chatter between Draco and his friends ceased. She rolled her eyes and looked at them.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Draco, we should really talk . . . now," she spoke as more of an order. His friends looked at each other with shock. Crabbe and Goyle giggled and looked at their leader for an answer. Draco looked at her with a glare and then his friends. He didn't know how to answer his loving girlfriend. He had to show his followers that he was the one in charge, but he didn't want to lose her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Leave, Hart, none of this concerns you. Why don't you go upstairs and do the girl thing? I will have Pansy summon you when I need you," he waved his hand ushering her to leave them at once. Pansy snickered at the dismissal. She bit her lip and glared at him. How could he be so rude? He was her first just like she was his. Brooke blinked back a couple of tears and cleared her throat.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Today was definitely not her day. Perhaps this was definitely not her year.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't give a bloody damn what you and your pathetic friends are talking about. I want you to stop being an arse and be the man I need right now. I just had the longest detention with Snape. I want you to tell me that everything is going to be okay," she spoke quickly and stomped her foot. She knew I was a bit childish, but wanted to get her point across. His friends didn't talk not wanting to piss off the daddy's boy. A look of glee appearing on their faces as they watched a relationship crumble in front of them. Draco stood up in front of her. She never quite realized how tall he was when she didn't have heels on.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I am being an arse? You are the one always whining for my attention. Why don't you talk to me? Why aren't you listening to me? Listen, love, people have other things to worry about than their petty partner's problems. Stop whining so much. You did wrong and you deserved the detention," he mocked still staring down at her. She gulped down the sob and shook her head. This wasn't him talking to her. Someone had to be in his head. Tears were welling in her eyes. They never had a fight before, but then again, he never treated her like this before. He was never touchy-feely in public, but he at least cared about her.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You are such a jerk. Do you think your pathetic need to be around friends is the reason to ignore your girlfriend? Draco, what is going on with you? You are different. Did your father do something to you? Is this about He Who Must Not Be Named?" she questioned about the possible abuse of his father or the lunatic serial killer that was once again free. The two men were always quite cruel to anyone and anything. She allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. Brooke quickly wiped away the tear. She never actually spoke those words out loud.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He changed. He was no longer the sweet boy that she fell in love with all those years ago. He started to become the spitting image of his domineering father. He wanted this change. She could almost see it on his face.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You are right. I grew up now. I am not that little boy who used to hold you at night while you cried about the way the Dark Lord killed the innocent people. We are all going to die one day, Hart, and only the strong survive," he spoke with such hatred in his voice. "You should heed my warning," </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> "I-," 

</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"And the only person that is abusing me here is you. Your constant need for attention is suffocating me. Learn to grow up," he spoke like he was persecuting her. His friends were all staring at her. The feeling of being watched was horrible. She wasn't sure what came over her. She slapped him across the face, hard. His head moving to the other side of his now red right cheek. Tears were now free-falling down her face. She always told him that acting in anger was never the answer.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Draco's face contorted in anger, yet he tried to keep his composure. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face. His eyes told another story. He grabbed her arms roughly and shoved her towards the stairs that led up to the girl's rooms. Brooke nearly tripped on her high heels falling backward. She grabbed the stair handle to keep steady.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You will regret ever doing this to me. Who do you have now? Your parents hate you and now you will have a really lonely life," he laughed at her and sat down once more. He started to talk to his friends once more leaving her an empty mess on the stairs. She started to run up the stairs never wanting to see him again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They never spoke after that yet she still held out hope that he would change. This could not be the way that their story ended.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The great escape from Malfoy Manor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna caused them much enjoyment and amusement in their time incarcerated at the Malfoy Manor. She was uplifting and witty in a time that caused most people to go mad and depressed. The prisoners sometimes swore that the walls were closing in around them. Brooke wasn't sure how many hours, days, or weeks had passed. The days seemed to be a giant blur. She wished she started writing down tallies from the moment she was locked in here. They were being taken care of as prisoners. Food and drinks were brought to them at the appropriate times of the day. Of course, they were enough to keep them alive and not enough to fill them but still more than she expected. Different death eaters went down to deliver the food. The only person on her mind was Harry Potter. He had to make it out alive and kill the deranged Voldemort once and for all.</p><p> A laugh distracted her from her thoughts. The old wandmaker had his hand on his stomach. He was doubling over from laughter. Mr. Ollivander enjoyed the young witch the most out of all the prisoners. He would stay up late at night to hear the stories of imaginary things she had to tell. Brooke was happy that the old man could find comfort somewhere. Different subjects had already been chatted about until a new subject came about. One that she really wished would never come up. They were talking about their lives. Mr. Ollivander was first. He talked about all his years of life. The good years and the bad ones now plagued her thoughts. Brooke saw him in a different light. She just knew him as the wizard that handed out wands. Now she saw how he has survived under his torturous time in Malfoy Manor.</p><p>Luna was up next in storytime. She talked about her mother's passing, her eccentric father, and Harry Potter. She knew they would soon look to her for some sort of story. What could she honestly tell them? The truth would certainly alienate her from them.</p><p>
  <i>I was a death eater and then they got pissed at me since I was a fake. . .</i>
</p><p>She could feel herself start to worry as she cleared her throat as if to speak. She ran her slender fingers through her hair. Beads of sweat started to form along her hairline and fall down her forehead. The truth was going to be revealed, whether she liked it or not. The only thing she could possibly do was the truth. A lie would just get confusing to keep up with after a while.</p><p>"I was born to a death eater. My father believed in He Who Must Not Be Named's ways. I guess I was pretty much born to be one of you-know-who's followers. My parents took me to some of the meetings before he fell. I met Draco when we were both young. My life was relatively boring until he came back. I saw him kill my father with my own two eyes. I couldn't serve someone that took my father from me," she gulped and looked at the two of them. She placed her hair behind her ear nervously. The inhabitants of the prison remained silent. She would give anything to know what they were thinking. </p><p>"There are people upstairs," Luna whispered and she remained quiet to hear what was going on. Brooke gulped and bit her lip as she tried to listen to what was happening upstairs. A lot of talking and yelling mostly erupted from upstairs. </p><p>"Draco!" a woman's voice called out for him. Brooke tensed recognizing the voice of his crazy aunt. More harsh tones erupted from upstairs but she couldn't make sense of anything they were saying. Loud screaming suddenly filled the dungeon as she blocked her ears. The rest of the prisoners wondered who was screaming. A man started to scream to take him instead and she suddenly backed away from the door wondering what was happening. The werewolf that first sent her here suddenly appeared with three men and a goblin. She bit her lip instantly recognizing one of the three men as Harry Potter's best friend.</p><p>
  <i>Didn't he hang out with a girl?</i>
</p><p>A loud scream filled the manor as she felt herself start to go cold. The ginger, known as Ron, started to panic and yell. He was thrashing about and Brooke gulped. Ron was clearly in love with the girl. Her heart panged in jealousy. Draco would have never done something like this for her. Harry Potter reached inside of the pouch around his neck and grabbed a two-way glass. He begged for help. The sinking feeling of tonight being her last night alive crossed her mind. </p><p>"They are coming down here to see if the sword is a fake. Griphook, please lie to them, tell them that the sword is a fake," Harry begged quickly and the goblin just sneered at him. Brooke rolled her eyes. Goblins were such vile creatures. The prisoners were alerted by footsteps coming down the stairs and towards the dungeons. A death eater appeared before them. </p><p>"I need the goblin," he ordered not even bothering to look at anyone but the prized goblin. His wand was out and ready for anyone that dared to move towards him. Brooke moved towards the wall and sat down not wanting to get in his way. He had a look of scary determination in his eyes. Why did the goblin have to lie about a sword? The goblin slowly made his way towards the death eater. The death eater opened the door long enough for the goblin to exit the dungeon and closed it once more. After a few minutes, a tiny house elf appeared in front of everyone.</p><p>"How?" Brooke started to ask but quickly quieted down as she watched the tiny house-elf smile.</p><p>"Dobby, please get them out of here," Harry Potter begged the house elf. Brooke noticed Luna and Dean quickly moved towards Mister Ollivander. The group looked at the auror. Should she leave them behind? She was an Auror and was taught to save the righteous from the unjust. Although she was in no way ready for a fight. She feared the wounds on her arm were getting infected. </p><p>"I will go with you," she spoke and walked towards them quickly. She grabbed Dobby's arm and they were suddenly gone from the house. Her world started to spin as she tried to keep from throwing up. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore they suddenly were standing on a beach. Brooke looked around wondering where they could possibly be. Two people appeared from the house and ushered them to come inside. Dean, Luna, and Brooke assisted Mr. Ollivander with getting inside the house.</p><p>"Where are our manners? I am William Weasley and this is my wife, Fleur Delacour," the redheaded man introduced themselves. They were finally safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hogwarts Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Hogwarts Battle and 19 years later</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this story was written back in 2013-2014 when I still loved the character of Draco Malfoy. I am kind of quickly ending it. I have more stories I would like to do. I am sorry in advance to anyone that really fell in love with this story. I am debating between a Blaise story or a George Weasley story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke was still surprised that she made it to Hogwarts after all these years. The school seemed to be the exact same as it was before she left it. She ran around the corridors looking for Draco. She had a bad feeling that he was here and not safe in his home. A yell suddenly caught her attention as she stopped immediately in her tracks and turned around. She recognized the person and grabbed her wand from the side. Marcus Flint was already aiming his wand in her direction.</p><p>"Expelliaramus!" Marcus cast the spell before she could properly defend herself. Her wand flew from her hand. Her body being pushed back from the powerful spell causing her to crash on the floor. Brooke's head slapped against the tile floor with a loud smack. Pain engulfed her entire body. Her vision was blurred from a mixture of pain and tears. Her hands moved to the sore spot and screamed loudly. She tried to crawl away from him looking for her wand. He glided over towards her body and stepped on her hand. The heel from his boot digging into her skin causing the top of her hand to throb in pain. She tried to retract her hand from under his shoe. He smiled pushing his slender fingers through his hair. She writhed in pain on the floor placing her bloody hand close to her body.</p><p>"You always were just grime under a person's shoe," he spat on her as she tried to regain her composure. She moved to her hands and knees in an attempt to stand up.</p><p>"Did I say you could get up?" he yelled and kicked her in the stomach. A series of screams escaped her lips once more. She landed on her stomach and rolled over to look at him. He was going to kill her, but now he was enjoying this. She looked around the corridors one last time. The place that once brought her joy in her younger years was about to be her end. She was going to be another statistic. </p><p>"You want to die, don't you? Why don't you tell me that you want to die? I want you to beg for it," he dropped down to one knee and grabbed her chin roughly. The girl couldn't admit that she wanted to die. Brooke always knew she would go down fighting. </p><p>"Never," she spoke weakly and spat on him. A mixture of blood and saliva drenching his face. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt. He smiled at her before slapping her across the face. He stood up hovering over her. His wand out and aiming towards her heart. Brooke stared in his eyes wondering if he was going to prolong his torture anymore. A small line of blood slowly starting to spill out of the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"Crucio!" he called out loudly. Her body started to thrash around wildly. She screamed once more as tears poured down her face. The deranged man smiled as his fellow Slytherin felt some of the pain he felt. She betrayed the Slytherin name in front of the whole wizarding world. None of them were weak except for her. The pain suddenly left Brooke causing her to slowly twitch on the floor.</p><p>"You had to spoil everything for us. I put in a good word for you to the death eaters and then you and your miserable family had to be weak. I guess I have to finish you off. Maybe I can even finish off Draco too. The amount he cried for you was pathetic. A shame that the once noble Hart line will die with you," he shrugged it off and smiled. Brooke stared at the tip of his wand and looked into his brown eyes once more. He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Avada. . ." he suddenly stopped looking up and seeing someone familiar. Brooke slowly turned her head, but couldn't quite make out who the person was to stop him from killing her. The person started to walk towards them. She really hoped it was someone that could stop him from killing her. Although if he was this open to having someone interrupt his greatest desire he was probably more foe than friend.</p><p>"Draco, you found me at a great time. I am going to exterminate vermin that I believe has brought down the death eaters good name," he smiled and stood back a few steps. She heard the soft footsteps coming towards her and suddenly cease. The blonde opened her eyes slowly and watched as her ex-boyfriend stood above her. The last things she said to him swirled through her head. </p><p>
  <i> Good bye forever, Draco. </i>
</p><p>"She has caused quite the carnage to our families hasn't she?" he asked with spite. His eyes narrowed towards her. She closed her eyes once more waiting for him to call in the final blow. His wand was in his hand securely. She was too weak to run even if she wanted to do so.</p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" she heard the familiar words that she had grown up with all her life. She expected the pain from her body to suddenly disappear. The pain was still very much around her body. Was this the killing curse? You felt excruciating pain before you died? She half hoped that the killing curse would be painless like falling asleep. She could still feel the cold tile against her neck. The screams and mayhem continued around her at the school. She heard a body suddenly crumple next to her. Brooke opened her eyes to see Draco still standing above her. Marcus Flint lying next to her with the same cruel smirk on his face.</p><p>"Why?" she asked slowly sitting up and almost falling backward before he helped her up. She sat on the floor watching him closely. He handed her, her wand slowly not sure if she would take well to him. His presence caused her to tear up. This was the Draco she was hoping for all her life.</p><p>"I couldn't let him kill you, love," he admitted. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Her mercurial love was back and hopefully to stay. He quickly took off before she could speak to him. She came here to save his life and he ended up saving hers. She slowly stood up and walked down a separate hallway ready to fight to the end.</p><p>"Please, Harry Potter, be alive wherever you are," she prayed softly and watched out for anyone trying to attack the innocent. All the fighting was bound to happen and many people were lost in the end. Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the wizarding world was at peace. She hadn't seen Draco since that day and wondered about him. Harry testified in defense of them and they were free of any charges against him and his family. She half hoped that Draco would come looking for her. She didn't expect it though. He saved her life and that was all to be done.</p><p>Brooke woke up six months later. The wizarding world was still trying to rebuild itself. Wizards and witches that were once enemies were now friendly towards each other. They volunteered to make the place great once more. She decided to get out of her flat and see the changes herself. Brooke stepped out to the cool winter air and walked around her neighborhood. Children that were once afraid to play outside now littered the streets. Snowmen were singing to the children. Wreaths on the walls and doors of homes and buildings moved and brightened the night sky. Their lights changing color once people passed them. The carolers sang with their frogs to anyone that would listen. She walked around the stores doing some window shopping. She didn't have a family to spend with this Christmas. The blonde had some friends, but things wouldn't be the same.</p><p>A big window made her stop. The store had a lot of wedding rings laying in front of her under thick glass. She touched the glass softly with her gloved hand and sighed. Her teenage years were filled with Draco asking her to marry him. Now she didn't even know if he was alive. A man stood next to her. She immediately recognized Draco out of the corner of her eye, </p><p>"You have confused me. I always thought you liked this more than anything else," the young wizard spoke and grabbed the necklace from his sweater pocket. The necklace that she cherished so much suddenly appearing before her eyes. She smiled widely and he placed the necklace around her neck. He clasped the ends together and looked at him.</p><p>"I never got to thank you for saving me against Marcus. How can I ever repay you?" She asked. </p><p>"Give us another chance," he whispered and grabbed her hand. She blushed darkly and looked away from him. Her heart started to pound wildly as she turned to look at him. His eyes were different than she last remembered. They were full of light and good. </p><p>"If you expect that smug smile and sweet words to woo me you have. . ." she was suddenly stopped by a kiss from him. Her eyes closed as he cupped her face with his hands. She grabbed his sweater and pushed her close to him. All the fighting leaving her mind as she melted in his hands. Why did he have to be so alluring?</p><p>"You were saying?" he teased and kissed her once more in front of the store. His arms wrapping around her slender waist and holding her close to him. He placed his forehead on hers and smiled.</p><p>"You are mine now and forever, Miss Hart," he promised and looked up to see mistletoe above them.</p><p>Nineteen Years Later. .</p><p>Brooke walked with Draco on Platform 9 ¾. A look of worry on her face as their young son, Scorpius, was going to be starting Hogwarts. She was never away from him for more than a night and now he was going to be gone until Christmas. What if something happened to him? Who would help him if he fell? Draco noticed the panic look on her face and kissed her lips softly. A small smile appeared on her face as Scorpius made a weird face at them.</p><p>"I want you to promise me that you will write me every day," she looked at her blonde son with a look of worry. He scrunched his nose and looked at his father for help.</p><p>"Dad, make her stop," he begged and Draco chuckled softly and patted his head softly.</p><p>"Do what your mother says. When you are older you will learn to always listen to the woman," he promised him and patted his back. Brooke leaned down and kissed her son's head softly. He whined softly yet didn't bother to fight with his mother. He was going to miss her more than he would like to admit.</p><p>"I gotta go. Bye mam and dad," he kissed them both before running onto the train with a mischievous grin on his face. Brooke smiled seeing the look his dad had on his face when he was younger. He was going to be a trouble maker and a lady killer.</p><p>"We will be fine," Draco assured and looked at Brooke. Small tears fell down her cheeks as she nodded. He was right. In the end, everything will be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>